


Sacrifices

by FracturedClock



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedClock/pseuds/FracturedClock
Summary: A quick thing about Tally and her biddyfication
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sacrifices

Her face turned ancient

Lined with unearned wrinkles

But the eyes, still so young

Thus far lacking in jaded views

How did this happen?

Sacrifice, like always

The innocent exchanged for the guilty

Good lives traded in duty’s name

Expectations weigh heavy

Unit tethers decayed by apparent death

Youth offered in service, yet taken

Freely given and yet stolen

Resigned to her fate

Life seemingly cut short

Shackled to one who does not age

Despite the passing of many years

Hope dying, extinguished

She has but one purpose not

Fodder, in an endless cycle

Bound by fate, like countless others


End file.
